Notebooks are widely used by students and professionals as a storage device and a source of paper. The notebooks may include a plurality of loose paper sheets that are bound together by a binding mechanism. However, the pockets of most existing notebooks can receive a relatively low number of loose papers. Thus, the user may be required to carry an auxiliary storage folder to store papers.
The present invention is a notebook having a plurality of bound sheets that can be separated from the notebook. The notebook has at least one divider pocket having a pocket, and a the sheets are shaped such that a large number of torn sheets can be received in the pocket. The torn sheets have a narrow width relative the pockets of the notebook, so that the pockets can receive relatively large volumes of the torn sheets.
In one embodiment, the invention is a notebook including a plurality of sheets, each sheet having a width, an inner edge and a tear guide line that extends generally parallel to and spaced apart from an inner edge of the sheet. The notebook further includes at least one pocket divider having a pocket having a width substantially equal to the width of the sheets. Each sheet can be torn along its tear guide line to produce a torn sheet having a width significantly less than the width of the at least one pocket such that a number of torn sheets can be received in the at least one pocket.